What's Cooking?
by purlysurly
Summary: My story for FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew. Written for Chartwilightmom A talented chef preparing for a huge career opportunity finds inspiration in the garden of a quirky farmer, but what will happen next? Inspired by multiple prompts related to gardening, food porn, and a dash of Queen 80's rock for flavor.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew**

**Title: What's Cooking?**

**Written for: Chartwilightmom**

**Written By: Purlysurly**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: A talented chef preparing for a huge career opportunity finds inspiration in the garden of a quirky farmer, but what will happen next? Inspired by multiple prompts related to gardening, food porn, and a dash of Queen 80's rock for flavor.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

* * *

Bella's hips swing with a punctuated 'pop' to each side as she sings along with the music blaring from the speakers.

Alice walks into the greenhouse and rolls her eyes at the sight. "Bella," she calls.

Bella doesn't hear her as she finishes spreading a thin layer of fertilizer along one of the raised beds of her prized hybrid vegetables.

"Bella!" Alice bellows.

"Under pressure . . . " Bella sings along with the classic Queen song.

Alice stomps over to the docking station. She taps Bella's phone twice and the music stops.

Bella shoots a glare over her shoulder. "Hey, don't go cutting off my Freddie with no warning like that," she says.

"Oh, pshh. Freddie will be right here waiting for you after we talk."

"Fine," Bella says, snagging a towel off a nail and wiping her hands as she walks down a row of plants toward Alice. "What's up?"

"Well, you know Jazzy will be here soon –"

"Does he know you call him that?" Bella interrupts. "I mean, it seems like something he should know. Maybe he doesn't like nicknames."

"Don't be a pooper-party, Bella."

"It's party-pooper, Alice."

"No, I said what I meant. You play in shit all day and then you get a sick amusement out of sprinkling shit over other people, sucking the joy out of their lives so they can feel shitty. You are a full-on shit party, Bella!"

Bella laughs. "I'll take that as a no. Maybe I should fill him in."

Alice narrows her eyes at Bella with a warning look.

"Fine, fine. He won't hear about it from me," Bella concedes. "There you go, have a little of your joy back."

"Thank you," Alice says, with a bright smile. "Now, as I was saying before the joy thief visited, Jazz will be here shortly to see which of your hybrids are ready for harvest. He's helping a friend who is preparing for the career-launching opportunity of a lifetime."

"Career-launching, huh?"

"That's what I'm told. A chef who's been selected for a feature and photo spread in the upcoming special edition of a _What's Cooking, Seattle?_"

Bella's eyebrows rise. She's not easy to impress, but this is a big deal.

"I knew you'd like that!" Alice says, grinning brightly. "This is a real opportunity for you too, Bella. If he uses your produce, maybe we can get some kind of mention at the end of the article."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Do you know what he's looking for?"

"Jazz says he makes magic with whatever he's given, but he's hoping for something to add unique flavor notes. If they add to the food porn for the pictures, all the better."

Bella nods, considering her words. "So, sexy with substance. I can show Jasper what I have. Hopefully, it'll fill the bill."

They both turn as they hear tires crunch the gravel on the driveway.

"Oh! Here he comes," Alice says bouncing slightly on her feet in excitement.

"That's a pretty serious pickup truck," Bella says. "You failed to mention that snazzy, Jazzy is a badass."

"Bite me," Alice replies.

"Who's with him?"

"I'm not sure. I thought he was coming alone."

Jasper drives the pickup to the greenhouse, turning to park in front of Bella and Alice with his door closest to them. He steps out and comes forward.

"Hello, Alice. It sure is nice to see you again," he says, smiling at her warmly.

"Thanks, Ja-sper." Her eyes flit to Bella as she stumbles over the name. "It's great to see you. I'm glad you could come out today. This is the owner of the farm, Bella Swan."

Jasper turns to her, extending his hand. Bella grasps it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Alice raves about the work you do here with your organic hybrids."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you, too! And, I have to say, that truck there is pretty snazzy, Jaaaa-" she catches sight of the death glare Alice is blasting her way and decides to be nice. "—sper."

"Thank you, Bel-lla." His look is slightly confused but also amused.

"Sorry," she says, taking a small step back, "my stutter therapy is a work in progress."

The mild confusion morphs to clear confusion and she waves her hand in front of her face. "Nevermind, bad joke," she mutters.

The door on the far side of the truck cab slams shut and all eyes turn to the man walking toward them, just coming around the front of the vehicle.

The mid-afternoon sun is behind him, creating a halo of golden light outlining his entire body. He's tall, and evidence of toned muscles is clear, though his frame is lean. His walk is sure and confident. Bella imagines a movie soundtrack would be perfect right now. You know the scene where the main character and his buddies are strutting down the middle of the street to some music with a pounding beat? Yeah, that's what she wants right now.

It's only a second or two before he's close enough that the light shifts and the halo disappears. She comes out of her musical daydream, recognizing how ruggedly handsome the man is. But there is more to it than his good looks. There's an assuredness in his walk. The way he carries himself, it isn't cocky, but with absolute confidence in himself. And, damn if that isn't one of the things Bella finds sexiest in a man. She may be in trouble with this one.

"Everything all right?" Jasper asks him.

"Yeah, yeah. James is on his way. I tried to talk him out of it but no luck."

A shadow of annoyance crosses both their faces but then the man turns to face Bella and she notes the clear green color of his eyes.

"Alice, Bella, this is Edward," Jasper says. "He's the owner and chef at Destination PNW. Edward, this is Bella Swan, who owns the farm, and Alice Brandon, who clued me into this great place."

"It's very nice to meet you," Edward says, shaking each of their hands.

"So, you have a big food shoot coming up for _What's Cooking, Seattle?" _Bella asks.

Edward rakes his hand through his hair, and the nervous gesture is in direct contrast to the demeanor she just observed.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm a bit nervous about the whole thing. But, it's a fantastic opportunity. As I'm repeatedly told." The last bit is said so low, Bella is sure she wasn't meant to hear it. She decides to get him talking about things he must love.

"Well, I'm sure you've selected your recipes. What types of produce are you looking for today?" she asks.

"You're right, the menu is set. I'd like to start by looking at any greens you have," he stands straighter as he talks, and Bella is pleased to see she was right to redirect the conversation. "I'm also interested in what variety of carrots, onion, and garlic grow you."

"Perfect, we can start in the hydroponic greenhouse and move from there," Bella says with a smile. She turns to Alice. "Alice, I'm sure you can take care of Jasper while I'm showing Edward around?"

"Sure, Bella, we'll be fine," Alice replies with a smile.

Bella leads Edward toward the farthest greenhouse. Just before they turn a corner, she looks back. Alice and Jasper are chatting, with Jasper's back to her. She catches Alice's eye, throws her hands up in the air, fingers spread wide, and shakes them dramatically while mouthing "Jazz Hands!"

Bella is pleased when Alice cracks a grin. She's so fun to tease.

It's not so fun, however, when she turns around to find Edward looking at her like she's grown a second head.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Oh, absolutely. Sometimes Alice and I use hand signals to communicate here at the farm when we're out of talking range."

"I see. Like a secret code?"

"Exactly! Anyway, the hydroponics are right this way." She starts walking again, leading him along a well-worn path. "All our produce is organic, and the greens are hand-harvested within 10 to 21 days."

"Perfect. So, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What do jazz hands mean?"

She can't help herself and bursts out laughing. "Well, that's an interesting story and I'd have to swear you to secrecy. But, how do you think Jasper feels about nicknames?"

Bella snags several baskets near the door of the greenhouse and sets them in an old Radio Flyer wagon, pulling it behind her as they go. They continue talking as Bella shows him through all the vegetable beds.

An hour later, they emerge, a second wagon joining the first and both stuffed with produce.

"Well, it looks like this has been a productive trip," Jasper observes, hopping off the open tailgate of his truck where he and Alice have been visiting.

"Jasper, this place is amazing. Bella really does some spectacular work," Edward gushes.

"That's quite a variety you have there, Edward," Alice says. "I bet your dishes will be out of this world!"

"Thank you, but now that I've been here, I'm feeling inspired to modify my menu a bit. I can't wait to get back to my kitchen to experiment."

"I'm just glad you found things that will help you out," Bella replies with a smile.

"So, what do I owe you for all of this?" he asks.

"It'll just take me a minute to add it up."

After Bella figures the bill and Edward pays, she helps him load the produce into the back of the truck. When everything is secure, she reaches out to shake his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Edward."

"You, too, Bella," he answers, grasping her hand firmly.

"Best of luck with the magazine article, I can't wait to see how your menu comes together."

"Thanks," he says, releasing her hand and placing both of his in his pockets. "You really do have a great operation here. I'm impressed and will tell other chefs about it."

"Well, that's the best kind of publicity." She smiles at him, but Alice quickly inserts herself into their private moment.

"But, if you really are impressed, you could get her a mention in the magazine," Alice says.

"Alice!" Bella chastises her, embarrassed by the pushy suggestion. "She was joking," she says to Edward.

"No," Edward replies, "that's a great idea. I'm sure we can manage that in some way."

"Really, Edward, that's not necessary," she says.

"Nonsense, I'm sure it's done all the time and would be a really great boost for your business, too. Consider it done. Subject closed." He looks at Bella and raises an eyebrow.

Bella briefly raises her hands in a surrender motion and smiles. "Thank you. Let me know if you need anything else. My card is in one of the bags."

"Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you," Jasper says, giving her hand a quick shake.

"You to Jasper," she replies.

He turns to Alice. "Alice, I hope we can visit again sometime soon," he says to her.

"I do, too, Jasper." Bella rolls her eyes at the breathiness of her voice and she and Edward share a grin as the men get into the truck cab.

As they do, Bella raises her hand to wave and calls out "Bye, Edward!" Then she raises her other one and waves jazz hands as she calls "Bye, Jasper!"

Through the windshield, she sees Edward laughing . . . and it makes her day.

"Bella, Edward is so hot," Alice gushes. "What did you guys talk about? Are you going to see him again? I think you guys would be great together. Please tell me he asked you out!"

"Calm down, Alice. Yes, he's definitely my type, but we just talked about the plants, mostly. He didn't ask me out and I don't know if I'll see him again."

Alice sticks her bottom lip out in a pout. "That stinks."

"I admit I'd love the chance to get to know him better. Maybe we'll have to go have dinner at Destination PNW sometime soon."

"Oh, I like that idea!"

"Hey Alice, thanks for setting this up for me," Bella says, sincerely.

"Oh, pshaw! They need you. No one else's stuff is as good as yours. If you want a quality product, you need quality ingredients," she says, pointing her finger like a teacher. "And Edward just go the best there is."

"Well, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm off to town for some shopping. I'll call you tomorrow." They hug before Alice gets into her car and Bella goes back to the plants she was working with before everyone showed up. She taps her phone as she passes the docking station and Queen comes through the speakers again.

A short while later, Bella hears a car come speeding up the driveway. The loud engine says it's a muscle car, which is why she could hear it over the music. By the sound of tires skidding on gravel she's sure she's going to be raking stones out of the grass for the next couple of days.

She takes a few deep breaths and lets the sound of Freddie Mercury singing "A Crazy Little Thing Called Love" calm her anger over the inconsiderate action. She's about to brush off her hands and go confront whoever just tore up her driveway when the music stops.

Her new-found calm disappears, and she narrows her eyes. No one touches her music except Alice.

She turns and assesses the man standing near the doorway. She has a moment since he hasn't spotted her through the greenery hanging down from elevated racks. He's tall and muscled with long hair pulled back in a ponytail. It's not a very thick ponytail either and she shakes her head. Why men with thinning hair think growing it long will hide that fact is a mystery to her. She takes a deep breath and walks toward the man.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

He turns to face her. She thinks she reads annoyance on his face, but it quickly turns to a leer as his eyes do the dreaded elevator thing. By the time he's checked her out – with an added extra second or two aimed at her chest – and finally makes eye contact, she's pissed.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," he says with a smirk. He probably believes the smirk is attractive but it's so . . . not. Bella's objective enough to recognize that he could be considered handsome, but the smarmy-ness is radiating off him in waves, making him entirely repulsive to her.

"May I help you?" she asks again, coolly.

He walks toward her slowly. "Oh, I'm sure you can, beautiful. I'm James. What's your name?" He's just a smidge closer than polite distance, but Bella's not going to back up from this jerk.

"I'm Bella Swan. This is my farm." She glances over his shoulder and sees a black mustang convertible parked in the middle of the driveway. Of course. Asshole thinks he's the most important person here and no one would possibly need to get by.

"You seem like more of a city guy, James. What brings you here?"

"Well, I was coming here on business, but I think it's definitely turning more towards pleasure."

He winks at her.

_Eww_. "What business is that?"

"Oh, I do PR – you know, Public Relations." His voice drips with condescension. The type that says I'm being condescending, but I totally don't think I am. "I have a lot of connections in the city. Press connections, political connections – you know, all the VIP movers and shakers."

Bella can't believe how egotistical this guy is and has no idea why he is at her farm.

"Been doing this a long time," he continues. "I've got a really good reputation, known for helping people make the right connections. I've got a lot of clout. I might even be able to help you turn this little hobby into a going concern for you." He glances around her greenhouses and vegetable beds.

"Gosh, that's an . . . offer, but I think I'll have to decline. My _little hobby_ is doing just fine, thanks."

His eyes do the elevator thing again.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can understand that you might be concerned about my fee, but I'd be happy to _negotiate_ an affordable rate for you."

Just the way he says the word 'negotiate' makes Bella feel dirty and she's had enough.

"I am one hundred percent NOT interested in your services, your fee, or negotiating with you." And yes, she even uses the air quotes around the word. "But, you are on my property and I need you to tell me why, or leave."

Surprise crosses his face briefly before his expression turns to a scowl. "You're quite the witch, aren't you?" he asks, quietly.

She smiles sweetly. "Only when I have to be." She drops the smile. "_Why are you here?"_

He huffs. "I'm supposed to meet a client. A chef, Edward Cullen. Bit of a jerk, but he makes kick-ass food."

"Well, he's already been here. And he left about half an hour ago."

"Son of a BITCH!" The guy's anger flares in an instant and he starts pacing. "I told him I was coming and the fucker just leaves? What the hell is wrong with him? He'll get a piece of my mind, that's for damn sure," he rants to himself.

He turns to Bella. "Why the FUCK is there no cell coverage out here? I would have been here 40 minutes ago if my GPS didn't drop service. It's not my fault I got lost!"

"This is a rural farm. Rural. As in the country. Sometimes cell service is unreliable."

"Well, that is totally unacceptable. When are you going to do something about it?"

She can't believe this prick. Not only is he an egotistical asshole, but he's stupid, too. Might as well have some fun with him before she kicks him off her property. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she turns to her left, admiring the view across her little valley, and the pasture just beyond the barn. As if on cue, Clarissa, the sole sheep on the farm, comes meandering into view.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Suddenly she's all doe-eyes and contrition. "I'm so sorry and I know exactly what the problem is!"

"Yeah? What's that?"

She points to the sheep. "It's Clarissa."

"Who the fuck is Clarissa and how is she the problem?"

"Right there," she points again. "Clarissa's my sheep. But she's managed to remove her foil helmet again. It's the key to us getting any sort of decent cell service out here. When she wiggles out of it, service goes to crap. I can make another one quickly if you want to run out and put it on her."

She's not sure she can identify the expression on his face. It's sort of clueless (God, does he think she's serious?). Definitely annoyed.

She waits for a beat, her face a mask of polite blandness.

Then, the penny drops. "You are one loony bitch, you know that?" he asks coldly.

"And, now you _will _leave my property," she says firmly.

"Gladly," he spits, spinning on his heel and stomping to his car. He guns the engine, peeling out in a wide arc that shoots gravel behind him continuously until he reaches the road.

"Asshole," Bella mutters as she turns to go back to work. Clarissa lets out a loud 'baa,' making Bella smile.

* * *

**A/N: There are three chapters total. More to come to come in a bit.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, no infringement intended.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bella has just finished watering plants when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Oh, hi. Um, is this Bella?"

"Yep, who's this?"

"Bella, it's Edward. Edward Cullen. We met yesterday."

"Of course, Edward. How are you?"

"Good. Really good. Um, great actually."

She chuckles. "Well, I'm glad you're having a good day."

"Listen, Bella, I was so impressed by the produce you have that I came back and rethought several dishes I'm doing for the magazine. Everything is coming together better than I'd hoped, but I need some more ingredients. I just wanted to check if you had them before I drive back out there."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Well, wild garlic, fennel, new potatoes. Do you have any more of those Babette carrots and the graffiti cauliflower?"

"Yeah, I have plenty of all of that."

"Oh, I almost forgot, do you have any edible flowers? They weren't part of my plan yesterday, so I didn't even talk with you about them, but they'd be great with one of the new dishes."

"Well, the gladiolas aren't even started yet. I have a few early roses, some honeysuckle, lavender, pansies, and violets."

"Perfect, the lavender or pansies will be great!"

"Okay, but listen, I was planning to drive into the city shortly to meet Alice. Let me bring it to you instead of you coming all the way out here."

"You would do that?"

"Sure, I'm heading your way anyway. Tell me how much you need of everything and I can be at your place in about two hours if that's okay?"

"That'd be great. I really appreciate it. Thank you, Bella."

"My pleasure. Just give me the quantities you need and then I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Just as she promised, two hours later, Bella's guiding her big red pickup truck down a narrow side street, per Edward's directions, to find the back entrance of his restaurant. She finally spots the heavy metal door with a small overhead sign for deliveries.

She parks and sends Edward a text letting him know she's arrived. While she waits, she climbs out of the truck cab and starts pulling the produce to the tailgate of her truck.

The door slams open and Edward steps out into the bright sunshine, a big smile on his face. "Bella! You made it!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Thank you for making the drive," he says, walking up to the truck.

"I told you, I was coming into the city anyway. It's hardly out of my way." She smiles at him and he just stands there, smiling right back at her.

She likes the way he's looking at her. She loved talking with him the day before. He has such a passion for cooking and creating new flavor combinations. And he's comfortable in his skin, confident in his skill, and eager to share his work with his restaurant patrons. Plus, he seems like a genuinely nice guy. Of course, it doesn't hurt that he's got a great ass.

It's the last thought that makes her realize she shouldn't run down that rabbit hole just yet. They just met and he has a major business opportunity coming up.

"So, let me help you get all this inside," she says.

He seems to come out of a daze, shaking his head slightly. "Just grab one thing, if you want," he says, reaching over the side of the truck and grabbing a couple of bags. "I'll send one of the staff out to get the rest. I want to show you what I've been working on!"

He's excited, almost like a kid on Christmas morning, and it makes Bella smile. "Okay."

She picks up a bag and Edward leads her through the door and into the back of the restaurant. They go down a short hallway that opens into the kitchen.

"Hey, Michael!" Edward calls out. A muffled reply comes from another room, then a tall blond teenager sticks his head around the corner.

"Yes, chef?"

"Go out the delivery door and bring in the rest of the produce that's in the back of the red truck."

"Yes, chef!" The kid replies enthusiastically.

"Wow, that's impressive," Bella murmurs.

Edward laughs. "He's a good kid but he's seen a few too many episodes of Hell's Kitchen!"

Edward sets his bags on the counter and does the same with the produce Bella carried. "Come here, let me show you some of what I'm working on."

He pulls Bella over to the huge stove where there are several pans billowing steam. "So, I did this whole twist on peas and carrots, and I made this soup, and I have this plan for a side salad . . ."

He stops and turns to her. Bella can't stop smiling at him and his enthusiasm, but he's clearly embarrassed.

"You know what? Come over here and sit," he says, leading her to a small table by the wall. "I'm going to shut up, and just let you taste it."

He turns and goes back to the stove, adjusting burner flames, stirring and taste testing. He throws some vegetables into a pot of boiling water, then starts stirring up a dressing. In just a few minutes, he sets a glorious plate in front of her. When he mentioned peas and carrots, Bella pictured the bag of frozen vegetables in her freezer. She knew that's not what Edward would serve her, but this? Never in a million years would she have pictured this!

There are whole baby carrots, fresh peas - some loose and others in open pea pods – orange sections, chopped almonds and what looks like green goddess dressing. The plate is gorgeous, almost too beautiful to eat. Almost.

She looks from the plate up to Edward who is watching her eagerly. "Go ahead, tell me what you think," he says.

She picks up the fork and tries to get a little of all the flavors in one bite – no easy feat with those pesky rolly peas! But she manages and when she does, her eyes close in delight. She moans as the flavors come together in her mouth. Finally, she is able to speak.

"Oh my God! You said peas and carrots, but these are . . . I don't know what . . . but they are a hell of a lot more than peas and stinking carrots!"

He laughs. "I'm glad you like it. Finish up while I get you something else."

Bella watches him back at the food prep area while she finishes the vegetables, reluctantly deciding against licking the plate. For appearance's sake, of course.

When he comes back to the table, he removes the plate and replaces it with a small bowl.

"Soup," he says, handing her a spoon.

She takes the spoon with a smile, then looks down at the bowl.

"It's . . . green," she remarks.

"It's soup," he replies. "Try it."

"I mean, I know that pea soup is green, but this is _green._"

She's not a picky eater. Really, she's not. But she's never seen a soup this bright grass green color

"Stop stalling," he says with a laugh. "It's soup. Eat."

She leans down and takes a whiff. It smells divine. And decidedly not like split pea soup. She drags the spoon through the bisque and puts it in her mouth.

Her eyes roll back a bit in her head as she gets a taste. This man is a god. A deity. Maybe an alien. She doesn't know which, but she knows she wants to eat his food for the rest of her life.

She swallows. "What is this heavenly ambrosia?"

He can barely contain his excitement. "It's wild garlic soup with new potatoes. Oh! Here, try it with some marinated feta." He sprinkles some of the cheese on top and she takes another spoonful.

"Get out," she declares. "How can this be so crazy good? You're ruining me for all other food," she says.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "I mean, it's _green_." He says with a look of horror.

"It's the most beautiful and delicious green thing in the world," she declares.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

This continues for three more dishes, each more delicious than the last. Bella is simply blown away by Edward's skill. As much as she's enjoyed the food, she's enjoyed watching his easy competence in the kitchen even more.

Finally, he slides two small ramekins onto the table and pulls up a chair to sit beside her. "Lavender Vanilla Crème Brulee," he announces, adding an elegant sprinkle of lavender petals, which she knows just came from her farm.

"Wow. Just . . . wow."

He hands her a spoon and waits for her to take a bite. Like everything else, it's insanely good.

"It's so good, Edward!"

He smiles, picking up his own spoon and scooping a bite from his dish. They eat in silence for a few moments, and his leg is bouncing a bit. His knee rubs against hers a couple of times. She doesn't know if it's on purpose or because the table is so small and he's clearly hyped up from the impromptu tasting he's given her.

Then, he seems to have come to a decision. "Bella, I was wondering something. I'm swamped for the next several days with this whole magazine thing. But, after that's done, would you like to go –

"Hey, Eddie!" someone calls out from the restaurant.

Edward leans back with a sigh, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. It's just James. He's a bit much and I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now."

Bella blanches when she realizes who he means. Then the sleazebag is striding into the kitchen.

"Eddie, we need to talk – What are you doing here?" he asks Bella harshly when he sees her.

Edward looks between the two of them, confused by James' tone and the look on Bella's face.

"Bella's farm is where I got my produce," Edward explains. "I needed some more things and she was kind enough to bring them here."

"Really?" James replies with a mean sneer. "You know, Ed, I'm not sure it's a good idea using a small farm. I mean, how do we even know it's truly organic? Anyone can slap an organic sign on the side of the road, but how can you really tell?"

"James, what the hell?" Edward demands, standing from his chair.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella says, rising to stand next to him. "I've already had the distinct displeasure of meeting James. I know what he is."

"What? When?" Edward asks.

"I told you I was going to meet you there yesterday," James says, angrily. "You still left before I got there. Fucking rude is what you were."

"James, there was no reason for you to be there. I told you that," Edward replies. "Besides, we were there over an hour. When you still hadn't arrived, I just figured you changed your mind."

"Let me tell you, it's a good thing I did go out there. Someone has to watch out for your interests. I'm telling you, I bet her shit's not even organic," James accuses.

"Actually, shit's about the most organic thing there is," Bella offers.

"Listen here, you little—"

"Hey, hey," Edward interrupts. "Enough! What's your problem, James?"

"I'm just saying, you're going to get screwed," James spits, gesturing dramatically. "When you go on and on in this interview about all your organics and they find out she's pulling a fast one and your food's actually full of chemicals, all of MY hard work will have been for nothing! You're going to go down and my contacts are going to stop trusting me because of her. THAT'S my problem!"

"Listen, organic isn't something you just slap on a sign," Bella argues back, her anger flaring. "I went through a lengthy, rigorous process, including a detailed inspection before being certified by the fucking USDA, so bite me, asshole!"

"Sure you, did, sweetheart," sneers James.

"Edward, I'm going to leave before this gets really ugly," Bella says.

"No, don't leave yet." He reaches for her hand. "James can leave." He shoots James an ugly look.

"No can do, Ed," James replies. "We have to talk details for the shoot. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's okay, you're really busy. Plus, I need to meet up with Alice. Make the most of this opportunity, Edward. Your food's delicious. I'm sure everything will be spectacular, and I'll be the first to buy a copy of the magazine."

Frustrated, Edward runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, but let me walk you to your truck."

"Thanks."

"You better make sure your certification paperwork is in order, sweetheart. You know, just in case someone comes looking for verification of your claims," James calls out as a parting shot.

Bella takes a deep breath and clenches her jaw, but refuses to reply.

Edward walks beside her and quietly apologizes. "I'm really sorry about him. I knew he was an arrogant ass, but I've never seen this side of him before."

"It's not your fault he's an asshole. But why are you working with someone like him?"

"Well, he's good at his job –"

"Yeah, just ask him. He'll tell you how good he is!"

"That's true. He likes to make everyone think he's the biggest fish in the pond. But a colleague I respect recommended him. I wasn't planning to do anything with him after the magazine gets published, anyway, but I may cut him loose sooner after this."

"Don't do anything to jeopardize this opportunity, Edward. I never have to see him again and it's no skin off my nose. Make the most of the magazine coverage."

"You're far too understanding. But I'll be having words with him about this."

"Just keep your eye the prize," she says, as they reach her truck.

He smiles. "Okay. Thanks again for the delivery."

"You're welcome. Thanks for sharing the samples with me. Now, get back to work!"

He gives her a mock salute, then helps her into her truck. As she pulls away, she reaches her hand out of the window in a wave. On a whim, he waves back with exaggerated jazz hands and smiles when he catches a glimpse of her laughing in her rearview mirror.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go. I'll be putting a few pictures up on my Facebook page showing some of the food and other pic-inspiration if you're interested. I'm Purl E. Surly over there. Anyone have a favorite green soup? Creme Brulee is favorite of mine and I just might try my hand at a lavender one. What do you think so far?

Disclaimer still stands: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday, three weeks later, Bella's bedroom looks like a cyclone hit it, with clothing strewn everywhere. It's rare for her to have nerves and experience a fashion crisis, but tonight that's exactly what's happening. She can't wait for Alice to arrive and help her sort it out.

A week ago, Edward called to arrange for more produce for the restaurant. He explained they were hosting a publication party the night before the magazine hit the newsstands and would be serving the food mentioned in the article. He invited Bella and Alice to attend and it would be a damn lie for her to say she wasn't excited. She admitted to herself that she liked Edward more than a little. But she knew there wouldn't be a chance to explore any possibilities with him until after the magazine came out. Or, maybe longer, if it was a hit and the restaurant got a bump in popularity. No question, she's looking forward to seeing him tonight and wants to look her best. While no slouch in the fancy-dress department, but she lacks the flair that Alice has. And tonight she definitely wants that extra something.

Fortunately, she hears Alice's car come up the driveway and sags with relief.

"Bella!" Alice calls out as she lets herself into the house.

"Up in my room," Bella replies.

A moment later, Alice comes through the door with a megawatt smile on her face. "Look!" she demands, waving something in front of Bella's face.

"What is it?"

"Jasper gave me an advance copy of the magazine. The photos are gorgeous! I'm sure Edward's restaurant is going to become a huge success. But check out this part of the article."

Alice opens the magazine to a certain page and points to the text. Bella reads it. She raises questioning eyes to Alice, then goes back to the magazine, flipping to the beginning of the article. There is page after page of gorgeous photographs of Edward's food. Having had a taste of many of the dishes, Bella's mouth waters at the sight of them. The photos are full of vibrant colors and beautifully arranged food. And the pictures that have Edward in them? Well, the man looks sexy as sin!

The accompanying article includes comments from one of the toughest food critics in the Pacific Northwest. And she gives gushing praise for the flavors and overall construction of Edward's dishes. It's a triumph and Bella couldn't be happier for him.

When she gets to the end, she goes back to the spot Alice pointed out.

"Wow. I mean . . . that's . . . wow," she says, a bit dumbfounded.

"I know!" Alice says, excitedly. "Edward not only mentioned the farm, he _fucking raved_ about it and all the work you do here, Bella!"

"I mean, I was hoping for maybe a little footnote-type mention. This is so much more. He didn't have to do that."

"And yet, he did." Alice is grinning like a loon. "Come on, let's get you looking hot so we can get to this party and knock those fella's socks off!"

* * *

When they arrive at the restaurant, there's quite a crowd. Alice pulls up to the front and the valet clearly can't wait to get behind the wheel of her canary yellow Porsche.

Bella is feeling sexy and confident in the dress Alice helped her pick out. It's a short and strapless shirred dress in neutral colors with a pale design on the fabric. It's dressy and sexy without being over the top. Bella loves it.

They walk through the door and make their way further inside the restaurant. It's not packed like a Saturday night at a club, but there are a lot of people and the din of conversation adds a buzz of excitement to the air. All around are huge enlargements of the magazine photos and servers are passing trays of drinks. Throughout the restaurant, tables are set up with staff serving samples of the food that was featured in the article.

"This is amazing!" Alice says, close to Bella's ear. "Let's try to snag a drink. I'm sure Edward's in the kitchen, but maybe we can find Jasper."

Bella nods and they get close enough to a server to each grab a glass of champagne. Bella catches a glimpse of blonde hair and nudges her friend.

"Oh, there he is," Alice says, a brilliant smile lighting her face.

"Man, you've got it bad for him," Bella observes.

Alice meets Bella's eyes and her smile gets even bigger. "Not gonna lie," she says.

"Well okay then. Let's go get him, tiger," Bella replies.

Alice wiggles her eyebrows at her, then they work their way across the room to Jasper. He turns just as they approach him, his gaze landing on Bella first, then shifting to Alice. It's clear he's pleased to see Bella, but the look on his face when he sees Alice? Well, Bella hopes someone will look at her that way someday.

"Ladies!" Jasper smiles at them.

"Hi, Jasper," Alice says, eyes alight and grin just this side of goofy.

"Hi, Jasper," Bella says, giving an awkward two-handed wave. Hey, it's hard to do jazz hands while holding a drink!

A look of confused amusement passes his face and Bella just laughs. "One day, Jasper, all will be revealed"

He reaches out to shake her hand. "You are one interesting person, Bella Swan."

"Why, thank you."

Jasper turns to her friend. "It's great to see you again, Alice." Instead of shaking her hand, he leans down and greets her with a kiss on the cheek. Bella has never seen Alice so smitten with a guy and it's fun to watch.

"I'm so glad you both could make it," he says.

"We appreciate the invitation," Bella replies.

"Edward will be very pleased that you're here, Bella. Truly," he tells her.

"That's . . . nice to hear." Bella can feel the blush heat her cheeks. She knows Edward's been busy since the day she last saw him. She just hopes she didn't read him wrong.

"It was crazy preparing for the photoshoot and doing the interview. Then he had to deal with some garbage with James - that took more time than it should have–"

"Wait, what happened with James?" she asks.

Jasper sighs. "He was such an asshole. Even before he seemed to target you, he was a jerk practically from the time he started working with Edward. But he landed this magazine coverage, so Edward figured he was good at his job and he could put up with a little obnoxious behavior. But Edward was livid about how James treated you that day in the kitchen."

"Oh, no," Bella breathes.

"Bella, understand James was walking a thin line before that. Him being such an outright asshole to you – one of Edward's business associates at the least and maybe something more – " he winks at her, "well, Edward was not going to stand for that. He had to be careful about how he dealt with James because of the timing of everything with the interview. But, as soon as it was wrapped up, he read James the riot act. He made it clear that James wouldn't be doing any further work for him. Anyway, it didn't end amicably."

"Well, I can't say James didn't deserve it. I don't run into many people who are that arrogant, and _completely _clueless about how they come off."

"You should know that he's here tonight," Jasper tells them. "It was part of the agreement Edward made to disentangle himself from the guy."

"I can see how being here would be important to James. He's all about bragging about his connection," Bella says.

"Right. Well, he shouldn't approach you, but if he does, let me know, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, enough of this heavy talk," Alice interjects. "How does this whole thing work tonight?"

"Excellent question," Jasper replies with a smile. "First, you both should sample everything! Edward has really outdone himself – thanks to some culinary inspiration he found at your farm." He gives Bella a nod. "Pretty soon, Edward should be out to say a few words. _What's Cooking, Seattle? _has staff here tonight, including the reporter and photographer who did the feature, so he'll introduce them. Then he'll be doing the whole 'mix and mingle' thing for the rest of the night."

"Alice showed me the magazine article, it was fantastic," Bella says. "Edward should be proud."

"He's very pleased with how everything turned out," Jasper acknowledges. "We think it will do a lot for the restaurant. But, mostly I'm just glad that he's starting to get the recognition he deserves. We've been friends for a long time and he's been working his butt off ever since I've known him. He's a fantastic chef," Jasper says.

"I was not expecting him to talk about the farm in the article. It was really nice of him," Bella says.

"He meant every word of it. And, believe me, he will be _very_ glad to see you here tonight."

Alice gives her a goofy look, wiggling her eyebrows and Bella fights back a grin at what Jasper's implication might mean.

"You two go taste the food while I take care of some things. I'll find you in a bit," he suggests, and the girls agree.

They make their way from table to table and the food is even more delicious than Bella remembers. They've tried about half the samples and each has had a couple of glasses of champagne when someone taps a microphone and the crowd quiets.

Jasper is standing on a small platform at one end of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" he says. "Welcome to Destination PNW, we are glad you could join us tonight as we celebrate the publication of the latest edition of _What's Cooking, Seattle? _featuring the delicious fare offered by this very establishment. It's my pleasure to introduce the owner and executive chef who created the menu you're enjoying this evening – Edward Cullen."

There is enthusiastic applause as Edward steps out from behind the end of the bar. Bella hadn't seen him there because of the crowd, so this is the first glimpse she's had of him since she delivered the produce several weeks ago. She's never seen him in his chef's jacket and is a bit surprised by how sexy it is. Or, maybe it's just him because he would look sexy in just about anything.

He steps up to the microphone and she's reminded of what she found so attractive when she first saw him walking backlit by the sun at her farm. His easy confidence and self-assurance may be the sexiest thing about him.

"Thank you. Thank you all for coming out to Destination PNW tonight. It's been a dream come true opening this restaurant and Seattle has been a great place to do it," he pauses and shoots out a mischievous grin, "a tad cut-throat, but mostly great. The culinary enthusiasts and patrons with adventurous palettes make this an energetic and inspiring area to create new dining experiences. I'd like to thank _What's Cooking, Seattle? _for choosing to feature us. I really enjoyed working with everyone including Angela Weber, the reporter who wrote the article, and food photographer Eric Yorkie, who took these amazing photographs. Would you guys step up here?"

He pauses while the reporter and photographer come up to stand beside him. "It was a pleasure working with both of you. I really appreciate your professionalism and expertise," he says.

"We really enjoyed eating the food after the shoot was done," quips Eric, and a wave of laughter passes through the crowd.

"I invite everyone to continue sampling the items that were featured in the article and be sure to pick up a copy of _What's Cooking, Seattle?_ tomorrow. Thank you!"

Polite applause follows Edward's remarks, and he takes a moment to talk with Angela and Eric before they all step down from the platform. Several people are there vying for his attention, and he smiles and laughs with them all.

"Ugh, he's going to be swamped all night! I bet I don't even get the chance to say hello," Bella laments.

"Oh, Bella, don't poop on this party. We'll make it happen. Trust me," Alice says. "Besides, there's a ton of food we haven't sampled yet tonight, so let's go do that!"

Bella follows behind Alice as they go to the next food table and quickly gets caught up in the buzz of excitement that has energized the entire restaurant. She knew Edward was a talented chef, but she's pretty sure tonight is the start of something huge for him. She's just taken a slightly-more-than-ladylike bite of some heavenly crostini appetizer when she turns to scan the room and comes to face to face with the man himself.

"There they are!" Jasper says clapping his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Told you they were here!"

Edward smiles and Bella brings a napkin up to her mouth, trying to chew and swallow quickly.

"Hi Alice, Bella," he greets them. "I'm so glad you could come to the party tonight."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Alice says. "Isn't that right, Bella?"

Bella manages to chew enough of the food so that she can swallow it without choking, but she has to follow it with a healthy gulp of champagne. Finally, she can speak. "God, that was embarrassing," she laughs. "Edward, this entire thing is amazing! The food is fantastic."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you, Bella," he says, sincerely.

"Oh, come on. You're an amazing chef. This would have been a huge success no matter where you bought your ingredients."

"I would have been able to make some good tasting food, yes. But time at your farm truly inspired me. And your growing hybrids and varieties that I haven't seen around here. Much of what made these dishes special is directly because of you, Bella Swan."

She blushes at the compliment. "Thank you. And thank you for what you said in the article. It wasn't necessary, but it was really nice. I appreciate it."

"Every word was true," he responds. They look at each other for a moment before a gentleman taps Edward on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Chef Cullen, but I can speak to you for a moment?" he asks.

Edward leans closer to Bella. "I'll come talk to you as soon as I have a minute," he says quickly, reaching out to squeeze her elbow. Then he turns and answers the man before they walk toward another area of the restaurant.

"I told you he'd be happy to see you," Jasper says with a grin. "Say, have you two found the dessert table yet?"

"No, we haven't," Alice answers him.

"Well, that's a tragedy," he replies. "Come with me and we'll go sample one of everything."

"I'm going to make a stop at the ladies' room, but will catch up with you both," Bella says.

"Okay, we'll be over there," Jasper says, pointing.

"Great. See you in a few." Bella turns and starts toward the restroom sign near the back of the restaurant.

She finishes up quickly, washing her hands and reapplying some lipstick before exiting the bathroom. The small hallway outside is slightly narrow, but not uncomfortably so. The men's room is to her left and the archway to the restaurant area is just a couple of steps to her right. She turns right and takes a step when her wrist is grabbed from behind. It's so sudden and unexpected that she doesn't even react. A hard yank on her wrist has her spinning around and her back is pushed roughly into the wall.

It's James and he's pinned her to the wall with his body, his face looming right in front of hers.

"Well, if it isn't Old McDonald's little wannabe," he says. His breath is sour with alcohol and he's managed to grip both her wrists, keeping them low near her hips. He whistles a few bars of the children's song, finishing off with a soft "E-I, E-I, O"

"What is your problem with me?" Bella demands.

"You? Why would I have a problem with you?" he scoffs. "I mean, you turned me down because you're a stupid bitch, but I can get pussy anytime, anywhere." His eyes float down to her cleavage and linger for a moment. "Though, we could always revisit that."

"You're a fucking parasite. Now let me go!" She tries to get him to loosen his grip, but he just leans into her more forcefully. There's a strip of decorative molding on the wall digging into her hips and a higher one right behind her head. He is chest to chest with her and his hips are uncomfortably intimate against her.

"I'm the parasite? That's rich. You're the one who took advantage of an opportunity that wasn't yours and rode my coattails."

"You're delusional! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You couldn't just sell your fucking vegetables. No, you had to go distracting my meal ticket so that he changes almost every fucking thing _a day _before the biggest successful pitch of my career. Then, fucking bitch, _then_ you go and get him to give you a free sales pitch that was only possible because of MY HARD WORK." Some spittle lands on her cheek and he gives up a little space between them only to forcefully push her back against the wall. She wasn't prepared for the action and her head snaps against the wall, catching the molding.

It hurts like crazy and she closes her eyes in order to focus her breathing for a moment until the initial sting passes. She's no shrinking violet and when she opens her eyes, she's shooting daggers at him.

"Listen, douchebag, get the fuck off me right now. I'm already going to have you arrested for assault!"

He laughs. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!"

And then he's gone, tackled to the floor by someone that she didn't even see coming from the main room of the restaurant.

She realizes it's Edward, on the floor in his chef's whites, throwing a punch squarely into James's nose. Blood gushes immediately, and Edward grabs the front of James's collar, lifting his head up slightly as James tries to cradle his nose with his hands.

"I told you not to fucking talk to her!" Edward says, low and menacing.

"What the hell, Edward, I didn't do anything," he objects, though his speech muffled, his nose likely broken.

Edward stands, dragging James up with him. They are both tall guys, but James seems to have shrunk in on himself through the altercation. By now, Alice and Jasper have appeared in the hallway.

"Bella, are you all right?" Alice asks anxiously.

"Yes, I'll be okay."

"What the fuck, James? We were pretty damn clear about the conditions if you wanted to be here tonight," Jasper demands.

"There was one fucking rule, asshole. ONE!" Edward growls.

"You just broke my nose, genius. I'll be pressing charges," James replies, but the threat has no sting since it sounds like it's being issued by a teenager with a head cold.

"Really? The security camera at the end of this hallway will show that you were assaulting a woman. I merely came to her defense. So, shall we call the cops and see what they have to say, or do you want to make the smart choice and just leave?"

"I will ruin you," James threatens. "You and your little hole in the wall are going to be nothing when I'm done!"

"Do your best, asshole. Jasper, will you get him out the back door and make sure he doesn't linger?"

"Sure thing, Edward. Come on." Jasper puts a heavy hand on James' shoulder and turns him around. They go past the men's room and enter a staff only door leading to the back of the building.

Bella and Alice have been watching the exchange, mouths slightly agape.

Edward walks to them, concern etched across his face. "Are you okay, Bella? Can I look at your head?"

"What?" She didn't realize that she was absent-mindedly rubbing the spot on the back of her head where it whacked the wall.

"Can I see?" he asks gently. He steps close in front of her and it's an entirely different experience from what James was doing moments before. The air between them is alive with energy, just like when she was with him in his kitchen. He slowly raises a hand and his fingers gently glide through her hair, softly probing her scalp. She winces when he finds the tender spot and he immediately removes his hand.

"Come with me to my office and we'll get some ice for that," he says.

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine."

"Bella, I think you should go. A little ice will keep it from swelling," Alice encourages her.

Just then, Jasper returns. "I watched him leave the premises. Do you want me to call the cops?"

Bella's eyes go wide at the suggestion.

"We could call them," he remarks. "Or, Bella could agree to come to the office and put some ice on that bump on her head."

"Ice," she replies immediately. "I'll definitely do the ice." Edward gives her a small smile.

"Alice, why don't you join me out in the restaurant?" Jasper offers. "We'll try to make sure no one misses Edward for the next few minutes."

"Only if that's okay with Bella," Alice answers.

"It's fine, Alice," Bella says. "I'll sit with an ice pack, then I'll be right back out."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few then." Alice and Jasper go back toward the crowd in the restaurant and Edward leads Bella through the employee door. His hand rests lightly against her back as he leads her down the hallway. It opens to the kitchen where the staff look up in surprise.

Edward gives instructions about keeping the food freshly stocked out front and he and Bella pass through. He opens a door on the other side of the kitchen and brings her into his office.

"Here, have a seat," Edward says, leading her to a comfortable coach along a wall. Once she's settled, he goes to a small refrigerator behind the desk and pulls out an icepack. He hands it to her and she presses it gingerly to the bump on the back of her head.

"That's rather boy scout-ish of you to have an ice pack so handy," she teases him.

He shrugs. "Burns are a not so rare job hazard. It pays to be prepared."

She nods and they fall into a moment of awkward silence.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that happened. I shouldn't have let James attend tonight. I didn't want him here, but I never thought – "

"It's okay, Edward." He shoots her a look. "Well, it's not okay," she clarifies. "But it's not your fault. It was James who acted poorly. Not you."

He huffs, pursing his lips and shaking his head in frustration.

"You, um," she points to his chest where blood has spattered on his jacket. He looks down and sees the red splotches that are turning from bright red to rusty brown.

"Of-fucking-course he ruined my jacket!" he says, angrily undoing the buttons of his top. He strips it off and throws it into the trash can. Bella can't help but notice the white T-shirt he's wearing underneath is rather tight, showing off the muscles of his chest. She also can't help but notice the dark red stain that clearly soaked through his jacket.

"Umm, it also got on your T-shirt," she says.

He looks down and huffs in frustration. He reaches his hand behind his head and pulls the shirt up his back and over his head in that sexy way guys do, muttering the entire time.

Bella wasn't exactly expecting him to strip down in front of her, but since he has she can't bring herself to turn away. The man may be lean, but he is cut! She sees no reason not to enjoy the show while it lasts.

And. . . . it lasts about a second before he glances up and catches her staring. His mouth twitches up into a half-grin before he ducks his head and reaches into a drawer for a clean shirt.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually just take off my clothes like this," he says, pulling the new shirt over his head. He yanks it down, covering all those pretty muscles, before opening a small locker and grabbing another pristine white jacket. He doesn't bother to button it up before moving to kneel down in front of her.

"Here, let me see how that bump is." And just like that, the energy is back. His face is right in front of hers, though he's not looking in her eyes. He's reaching behind her head, taking the ice pack from her then sliding his hand along her scalp. "I think it's stopped swelling, though it's probably going to be there for a couple of days."

His hand shifts, threading through her hair all the way to the ends, bringing a section of it over her shoulder. His eyes finally meet hers.

She swallows. "Well, I don't like having a bump on my head, but I like this," she says softly.

He smiles. "I do, too." He pauses. "Bella, is it okay . . . I mean, would you mind . . ." he hesitates and huffs.

"You're cute when you're flustered," she says.

He blushes but presses on. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

She doesn't want to admit how many times she's thought about kissing him after that day in the kitchen. It would be embarrassing. But now he's offering and she's not about to refuse.

"Hell, yes," she whispers.

The words are barely out of her mouth before his hands are cradling her face and he's moved in, his lips on hers hungry and firm. She wasn't prepared for the urgency of the kiss, but quickly catches up, slipping her arms around his neck, one hand going into his hair.

Oh boy, can this man kiss! His lips alternate between gentle pressure and firm. His hands slide from her face into her hair. His tongue sweeps across her lips and she opens for him, her tongue tangling with his. She's just decided she could do this forever when there's a quick rap on the door followed by an unknown voice calling out. "Chef! They need you out front!"

They pull apart, smiling at each other.

"Duty calls," she says.

"I guess so," he replies, leaning in for one more quick kiss. When he pulls away, he rises and offers her his hand, helping her to stand. He starts buttoning his jacket but doesn't take his eyes off her face. She smiles, then drops her gaze. It's then that she can't hold back the laugh bubbling up.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"You, uh, missed a button," she replies gesturing to his chest. He looks down and sees his jacket buttoned askew.

"Well, that would raise a few eyebrows, when we walk out of here together, wouldn't it?" he laughs, fixing the buttons. "Let's go find Jasper and Alice, and I'll see what the emergency is out front."

They exit his office, passing through the kitchen and entering the restaurant. They find their friends right away, and Edward leaves her to deal with a problem at one of the serving tables.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alice asks.

"I really am. Just a bump on the head."

"Okay. Well, let me just –" Alice reaches up and rubs the corner of a napkin along the edge of Bella's lower lip, erasing some smudged lipstick. "Can't imagine how that happened," she says, eyes full of humor, "but you're right as rain."

"Yeah, I can't imagine," Bella says with a smug smile.

Edward is swamped for the next hour or so, talking with guests and ensuring the food continues to flow as it should. So, the girls chat with Jasper and get seconds of their favorite dishes. Which, let's be honest, that's everything Bella tasted. Finally, the crowd thins significantly, and Edward finds them.

"This has been a really fantastic night for the restaurant, Edward. You should be very proud," Bella says.

"You know what? I am. It's been so much work these last couple of years, but tonight makes it worth it."

She smiles at the look of proud accomplishment on his face.

Jasper and Alice step away to talk privately for a moment, and Edward reaches for Bella's hand.

"I'm so glad you came tonight, Bella. I mean, I feel awful about the whole James thing, but I'm happy you were here."

"Me, too."

"I wanted to call you earlier, but things were so hectic –"

"It's okay, I understand."

"So, would it be okay if I do call you?"

"I would _really_ like you to call me," she answers with a smile.

"Good." He pauses a beat, then leans in and gives her a light kiss that lingers briefly before pulling away.

"Yeah," Bella says, "definitely call me."

They step apart and see Alice and Jasper in a much more enthusiastic lip lock. Bella gives them a moment, then pretends to clear her throat while saying, "Get a room!" Alice pulls away from the embrace and shoots Bella a glare before smiling up at Jasper.

"Oh man, she's got it bad," she says.

"So does _Jazzy_," Edward replies.

Their eyes meet and they both are laughing when the other two rejoin them.

"What's so funny?" Alice asks.

"Just a private joke," Edward replies.

"Really? Private jokes already, huh?"

"Leave it alone, Alice," Bella says. "Thanks again for inviting us tonight. We had a great time," she says to the guys.

"We sure did!" Alice pipes in. "We'll talk to you fellas soon, right?"

"Absolutely," Jasper replies as Edward nods his head.

Just before exiting the restaurant Bella turns and gives a small wave. Then, with a mischievous glance toward Alice, she raises her other hand and waves jazz hands at the men.

Alice just rolls her eyes. But then, Edward slowly raises both his hands about chest height and does the same thing back to them.

Alice's mouth drops open and she turns an accusing glare to Bella. Bella just laughs and pulls her out the doorway.

Jasper's forehead is creased in confusion as he faces Edward. "What the hell is with all the jazz hands?" he demands.

Edward takes a deep breath and puts a consoling hand on Jasper's shoulder. "How do you feel about nicknames, Jasper?"

* * *

**A/N: My gift recipient, Chartwilightmom, is an amazing writer who authored one of my very favorite stories, "The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen." If you haven't read it, do yourself a favor and do it NOW! You won't be disappointed. To say I was intimidated to write for her would be an understatement.**

**Thank you to my banner maker mariescullen who came through for me at the 11th hour.**

**Alyscia wrote a fantastic story for me called The Hack that you should check out. You can find it here: www fanfiction net / s / 13498293 / 1 / The-Hack**

**Also, if you didn't know, Alex Rodriguez has a show on CBS, called "Back in the Game" where he helps celebrities who are past the height of their careers find new ways to move forward. Think athletes who have fallen on hard times, actors who can't get work, etc. Anyway, my inspiration for James in this story came from an episode of his show where he worked with Nicole Eggert. If you watch it, I'm sure you'll see who inspired James. Honestly, I didn't think people like this existed in real life; I thought they were just fictional caricatures used as literary devices. Shows you what I know! Oh, and Clarissa is an actual sheep who lives on my sister-in-law's farm. The ladies who attended last year's Upstate NY Mini TFMU met her. I've never seen her wear a foil helmet, but you can bet she would rock that look! **

**I still don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
